


A Star In the Sky

by Spectator142



Series: SinJu One-Shot Pack [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I knew you, I thought you were just a spoiled little brat. But when you turned to smile at me like that, right before you disappeared from the world, I started to think differently, that maybe, just maybe, there was a small hint of good in you. Even if it was just one speck in a vast, night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star In the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Short story, Sinbad's POV. I think these are inspiring me to do something but I still feel like I need more inspiration for Shattered Memories... /(—_—/)

Judal. When I hear your name, I think of all the destruction you've caused, all the people you killed. Surely there's no good inside of you. Surely not. I watch you wherever you go, you're just a stupid twerp. I don't want you anywhere near my kingdom, not after what happened. All you want is war and destruction, you don't want anything else in life. 

That time, when I had held out my hand to you, you thought of it as a joke. I never knew anyone could be so cold. But after that one time, I started to realize that it was so possible. I see exactly why my generals hate you. There's not a hint of good inside of you. But then, if there was no good inside of you, why did I see that one white rukh flying around your head that day? 

I couldn't see a single other rukh than that one white one. I thought it was someone else's, just trying to pester you. But it wasn't, the rukh was yours. I thought that something was wrong, that something was happening with your magic. But that wasn't it either. You actually enjoyed the rukh's company. 

I watched you for the rest of the day. That evening, I watched you take off your jewelry and place it on your nightstand. You placed your wand on your bed and had walked away with that white rukh. Ever since that day, nobody has seen you. 

It's been two years since that day, and I still can't get that thought out of my head. 

I thought I knew you, I thought you were just a spoiled little brat. But when you turned to smile at me like that, right before you disappeared from the world, I started to think differently, that maybe, just maybe, there was a small hint of good in you. Even if it was just one star in a vast, night sky.


End file.
